A top mount couples a vehicle suspension strut to a support structure of the vehicle, and improves spring suspension and ride, and jounce and rebound control. Conventional upper strut mounts include at least one resilient journal, usually formed from a rubber body with a metal core. The journal isolates and reduces transmission of road inputs to a vehicle body.
Traditionally, assembly of the top mount has required multiple stations in order to carry out the assembly operations. In a first station, the studs are attached to the mount plate. The incomplete top mount assembly is then removed from the first station and delivered to a second station, where the journal is disposed within the top mount body. This multi-station process is inefficient, as it requires additional machinery for both transport and assembly of the top mount. This process also requires additional manpower, as two separate stations must be maintained during the manufacturing process.
There is a continuing need for a system and method of assembling a top mount at a single station. Desirably, the system and method of assembling the top mount is efficient and permits a rapid manufacture of the top mount by an individual operator.